


Daydream

by TricksterNag1to



Series: Chainsmokers AU [17]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Crush, F/F, God you're pathetic, Masturbation, Projecting onto a character on a Sunday night?, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: Talking with Sayaka.Hearing Sayaka's laugh in the garden.There was NO way she could LIKE Sayaka, right?





	Daydream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vent user maizono](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vent+user+maizono).



For some reason, the thoughts of Sayaka Maizono were plaguing Asahina's mind lately, like a piece of driftwood floating among the sea, occasionally bobbing up and down against her everyday thoughts.

 

College had just begun, and she had already spent some time with Kyouko and Fukawa, but since that big Junior party, Sayaka had been on her mind.

 

_ Talking _ with Sayaka.

Hearing Sayaka's  _ laugh _ in the garden.

A loud, half excited, half fearful  _ scream  _ when a chicken flew over their heads.

 

Then a wave of thoughts would crash against the shore. Biting her lip, she edged herself back onto her hand, putting another finger, was it two or three? inside of her and letting out a loud, excited moan. "Oh my god.. Sayaka!"   
  
Her eyes were in the back of her head, her tongue was out and if anyone saw.... It wouldn't be a sight for sore eyes, but it would be an embarrassing sight to see.   
  
Thoughts of Sayaka rolled in. The idol between Asahina's thighs, giving her a wink before kissing her legs before kissing her somewhere else, her big blue eyes staring up at the brunette's with that cute sense of optimism she always had.   
  
Her fingers pulsed inside of her along with her hips moving quickly. That hot, fiery and exciting feeling of finishing felt closer and closer.

 

_ Kissing _ Sayaka Maizono, on her soft cheeks that had a tint of red to them, just a bit. 

 

Then, kissing would turn into  _ touching _ Sayaka Maizono, hands on hands that would turn into hands on hips and hands on thighs and-

 

Hands on hips turned into fast, excited kissing, Aoi's hands rushing for the idol's skirt while they both rushed for some support- the bed? this fantasy was too cliché now, the wall? People might see. Bed? Bed! Bed.

 

She'd have Sayaka sit on her lap while they were on a bed. Nothing too awful about that, right?

 

The idea of that beautiful, breathtaking idol on her lap turned into the swimmer ripping off her jacket and shorts and trying to find a decent way to keep thinking about the idol.

 

She had really cute thighs, nothing like Kyouko's, but- they had some sort of rosy tint to them.  _ Oh God. _ Aoi wanted to kiss them, maybe leave a couple of hickeys that would rub against her legs for a while.

 

A moan left her mouth, her left hand had found her clit, and god, oh god it felt great. Sayaka's voice probably sounded really, really cute when she moaned, the idea of the idol in her cute uniform- it looked so impractical, with how short her skirt was, and how long the top was.

 

Focus. She whimpered, her eyes rolling back a bit as her thumb gently teased the sides of her walls. "Sayaka." she moaned, her voice cracking.

 

Tears were in her eyes. The swimmer was pawing at her chest and found herself on her stomach, her face stuffed in her mattress, ass up and her hand at too awkward an angle to do anything that well.

 

But it was working.

 

"S-Sayaka," she whined, feeling closer and closer to finishing as she imagined the idol on top of her, her fingers trailing across her back, her lips on her neck and oh god, it was hot. More and more thoughts rushed in, like a pipeline.

  
The idea of Sayaka actually having sex was a bit too much to handle, because a hot mess of fluid hit the brunette’s had.“Oh crap.” she muttered to herself. She was gay for Sayaka Maizono.


End file.
